vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crono
Summary Crono is the silent protagonist in Chrono Trigger. He lives with his mother in Truce in the Present. His personality matches that of the conventional hero archetype and he is willing to place his life on the line for the sake of others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Crono Origin: Chrono Trigger Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Adventurer, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Lightning/Holy Magic, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to space/time warping, Afterimage Creation, Resistant to holy/lightning attacks and fire hotter than the core of the earth, Resurrection (Ally only) |-|With Optional Equipment= Statistics Amplification, Absorption of Elemental attacks (Electricity/Light/Holy Manipulation, Fire/Explosion Manipulation, Ice/Water Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation), Information Analysis, Berserk Mode and Resistance to Poison, Sleep, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ (Defeated Lavos) Speed: Sub Relativistic+ (Can navigate Epoch around countless twists and turns, constantly deals with projectiles such as natural summoned lightning, futuristic lasers, Rain Of Destruction, etc.) Lifting Strength: Class E (Comparable in strength to Lavos) Striking Strength: At least Country Class, possibly Large Country Class+ Durability: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ (Withstood various blows from Lavos) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with omnidirectional ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Katana *'Shiva Edge/Suzaku:' Has an attack power of 170 and has quadruple the striking force upon critical blows, but only a 7% chance of critical blows. *'Rainbow Sword:' Has an attack power of 220 with a 70% critical hit rate. *'Dreamseeker:' Crono's most powerful weapon, it has an attack power of 240 and a critical hit rate of 90%. Helmet *'Haste Helm:' Has a defense of 35 and doubles Crono's speed as long as he wears it. *'Vigil Hat:' Has a defense of 36 and protects Crono from all negative status ailments. Armour *'Black Mail:' Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all shadow-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to shadow attacks there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. *'Blue Mail:' Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all water-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to water attacks not to extent of shadow attacks, but then again water attacks are more common there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. *'Moon Armour:' Has a defense of 85 and raises magic defense by 10, also protects against all negative status ailments. Accessories *'Green Dream:' Gives Crono a second chance should he fall in battle. It's only symbolized with an angel; it's not outside help. *'Silver Stud:' Halves Crono's magical consumption. Intelligence: Skilled combatant and tactician (Ayla, Frog, and even Magus look up to Crono as their leader) Weaknesses: Crono takes extra damage from ice/water and especially shadow attacks, he is not used to solo combat against stronger foes, his techniques require excessive MP consumption, and cannot equip certain things, such as the Prism Dress. Feats: Respect threads Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cyclone:' A spin cut that targets a group of enemies. *'Whirlwind:' A projectile generated from his sword that slashes through multiple targets. *'Full Slash:' A leap attack that deals the damage equivalent of a critical blow where Crono goes too fast for the human eye to track, leaving afterimages in his wake as a mere side effect. *'Chaos Slash:' An attack used to speedblitz even the quickest of foes, leaving them in a state of confusion. *'Lightning:' Summons a natural lightning bolt to electrocute his enemies. *'Lightning 2:' Covers the field in an omnidirectional lightning attack, electrocuting all enemies on screen. *'Life:' A holy elemental spell that brings a fallen ally back to life. Unfortunately, this is not exactly useful if he is fighting solo. *'Luminaire/Shining:' Perhaps Crono's most iconic attack, Crono covers the field in an electric aura that puts lightning to shame and then some, dealing massive damage to all enemies on screen. This is Crono's ultimate attack and is not to be used lightly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Square Enix Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Married Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Holy Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Berserkers Category:Leaders Category:Blade Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6